


Eat or Smear

by TelepathicNarwhal



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Drabble, Eat or Smear Challenge, Ficlet, Fluff, Just some cute, M/M, Multi, Shatsome if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelepathicNarwhal/pseuds/TelepathicNarwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You guys. Are. Disgusting.” Sips said as soon as the cameras turned off. He looked at Trott, who still had custard and peas dripping off his face and he scrunched his nose up in disgust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat or Smear

“You guys. Are. Disgusting.” Sips said as soon as the cameras turned off. He looked at Trott, who still had custard and peas dripping off his face and he scrunched his nose up in disgust.

Smith looked amused, but his hand rubbed small, comforting circles into Trott’s shoulder blade, and Ross managed to look both pleased and ashamed.

“I don’t know why I like you guys. C’mon, Trott,” Sips said, hooking a hand under Trott’s arm and hefting him out of the chair, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Smith started to stand, as if to follow, but Ross stopped him with a hand on his arm and a small shake of his head. Sips nodded at Ross in thanks.

They passed Turps, returning with a pile of tissues, on their way out the door and Sips turned down his offer to help. He led Trott down the hall to the bathroom with a hand on the small of his back, and leaned over his shoulder to hold the door open for him when they got there. 

Trott went straight for the sink and Sips locked the main door behind them so Trott could clean up in peace. He gathered some paper towels and stood to Trott’s left, watching him furiously rinse his face and hair.

“Why, on God’s green earth, didn’t you pick a non-food challenge?”

Trott chuckled under the running water and pulled himself back, accepting a handful of towels from Sips. He patted his face dry before answering, “Last time I did that they shredded my Pokemon cards.”

Sips shook his head and rolled his eyes, “You boys are brutal.”

Trott shrugged, “Gotta love ‘em.”

Sips smiled and nodded in agreement, then took a step closer to Trott, pulling him another step closer by the wrist. “C’mere. You missed a bunch.”

Sips leaned around him to wet the edge of a couple of towels then moved to wipe some excess food away from Trott’s hairline. Trott watched Sips closely, hyper aware of the hand on his arm and the care with which Sips was cleaning him up. Sips directed Trott’s face to the left and right with his fingertips, and when he was pleased with his work he ruffled his hand through Trott’s hair, making the wet front even messier than before.

Trott ducked away, laughing, “Thanks, Dad.”

Sips looked at him with his eyebrows raised. “Oh, is _that_ how you feel about me? And to think, I locked the door behind us.”

Trott laughed and shoved him backward playfully, but let Sips grab his arms and pull him along. They landed lightly against the door, laughing before Trott pressed his lips to Sips for one chaste moment.

“Thanks,” he said again.

“I don’t know how you handle those two, any time you need someone a little more sane to talk to...” Sips didn’t finish but Trott smiled and nodded. “Alright, let’s get back before Smiffy does something awful with that left over food.”

Trott agreed and let Sips unlock the door and lead him back to the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Might have already bumped into this on tumblr but I wanted to collect it here, with everything else I'm writing. If you haven't seen it then thanks for stopping in =]


End file.
